felipebrossfandomcom-20200213-history
The BCE Stunt Show: Part 5/Transcript
Ice Cream Knife: So yeah, you guys all hate Shape Havoc, right? Everyone except Blue Planet, Bulgarianbross, Russianbross, Portuguesebross, Norwegianbross and Bermangross: Yes. Boatbross: DID YOU JUST SAY THAT YOU HATE SHAPE HAVOC?! Austrianbross: Nicht wirklich./ Not really. Icelandicbross: JÁ VIÐ HÖTUM ÞAÐ!/ YES WE HATE IT! KoopatroopaFaroese: Ved du hvad, vi har noget til dig./ You know what, we got something for you. Afrikaansbross: Vorm om Verwoesting is in die Yslandse taal./ Shape Havoc is in the Icelandic language. Icelandicbross: Viðrun á Ísla-/ Airing in Icela- Ukranianbross: В ОСН-ОВН-ОМУ. ДЕ субтитри ПЕРЕКЛАД ??? Subtitle: Oh, I was too lazy. Ukranianbross: Ви серйозно?/ Are you seriously? Subtitle: I can't translate syllables of different languages to English. Ukranianbross: Ал-/ Bu- Belarusianbross: Украінскі Бросс, пераклад субтытраў не можа перавесці склады на розных мовах на ангельскую./ Ukrainianbross, translation subtitles can't translate the syllables in different languages to English. Ukranianbross: О. Я отримую зараз. Важко переклад субтитрів перевести склади на різних мовах на англійську./ Oh. I get it now. It is hard for a translation subtitle to translate syllables in different languages to English. Subtitle: Are you sorry for protesting that fact? Ukranianbross: Так. Я прошу вибачення за акції протесту./ Yeah. I am sorry for the protest. Afrikaansbross: Nou dat Oekraïensbross is klaar ge nie terug na die gesprek met Yslandsebross./ Now that Ukrainianbross is done talking, not back to the conversation with Icelandicbross. Icelandicbross: Einmitt þá, hvað er svarið ef hlutur er viðrun í stórfurðulegur landi mínu./ Alright then, what's the answer if this thing is airing in my freaking country. Afrikaansbross: JA! / YES! Icelandicbross: Það er það. Ég ætla að lögsækja Ísland fyrir þessu. / That's it. I'm gonna sue Iceland for this. {TNFB&EBS Intro} Card Shows "The BCE Stunt Show: Part 5" Written by Nadjib M. and Collins M. Produced by Collins M. and Eugen P. Animation Directed by Collins M. Art Directed by Collins M. Directed by Eugen P., Collins M., and Felipe S. turns black for 1 second {Scene cuts to Van} Arabicbross: مهلا، أنا أحب هذا مقدمة! يمكننا وضعه على مرة أخرى؟/ Hey, I like this Intro! Can we put it on again? Icelandicbross: Ég held svo, Blár Reikistjarna, Arabískabross vill sjá kynningu aftur./ I guess so, Blue Planet, Arabicbross wants to see the intro again. Blue Planet: Ok, heres a phone. Arabicbross: شكر!/ Thanks! Ice Cream Knife: Well, I think we should find Eugenbross, Destory Shape Havoc and we will escape! Arabicbross: طيب كيف سوف نفعل ذلك الحين؟/ Ok how will we do that then? Ice Cream Knife: Well, all we need to do is- {Fuel goes low} Blue Planet: *Gasp* We're all out of fuel! Ice Cream Knife: Not anymore! {Ice Cream Knife fills fuel in car} Blue Planet: Ok, I think thats better. Ice Cream Knife: Ok, all we need to do is let me take a seat on the driver seat- Blue Planet: Wait, why? Ice Cream Knife: Well, it's er, er, I don't know. Blue Planet: Ok lets exclude that part Ice Cream Knife: K then, We drive all the way to Antarctica as fast as possible, then we made it! {Camera zooms to Ice Cream Knife's Eyes} Ice Cream Knife: Then we are ready to destroy this show..... Gobba: Wait! I got something! *Gobba finds something in his mouth* Gobba: Aha! A Nuke! *Everyone except Ice Cream Knife and Gobba gasps especially Arabicbross* Gobba: What? Is something on my teeth? Arabicbross: لماذا قنبلة نووية؟ وهذا تدمير المعدات بأكملها!/ Why a Nuke? This will destroy the whole equipment! Ice Cream Knife: That is the..... BEST IDEA EVER! Jaybross: But what about Eugenbross? He will be killed! Ice Cream Knife: Blah blah blah, Eugenbross, We can just get him with us! Jaybross: Oh, Ok! Hey can I drive on the seat? Felipebross: No way! Your a terrible driver {Jaybross moans loudly} Koopatroopaman: I think were almost there! Blue Planet: Actually we ARE there. Bermangross: ENDLICH! Alle diese Tage Fahr! / FINALLY! All these days of driving! Blue Planet: You mean, hours. Bermangross: Ach ja. / Oh yeah. Russianbross: Ребята! Существует золотая дверь, которая имеет маленькое зеркало на нем!/ Guys! There is a gold door that has a little mirror on it! Felipebross: Guys! Lets take a lil' peek! Gobba: But who will do it? Wikipediabross: I think Koopatroopaman would do it, because he has every intelligent eyes! Koopatroopaman: Oh, ok then! {Koopatroopaman peeks in mirror} Felipebross: What's happening? Koopatroopaman: Oh, it's-it's horrible, They're-They're torturing him! Jaybross: What are we gonna do Felipebross? Felipebross: Use your head! {Scene cuts to Felipebross, Koopatroopaman, Gobba, Arabicbross, Isabella and others holding Jaybross and running} Jaybross: But I don't wanna use my head! {Everyone starts screaming and kept running, then they smashed the door} Bible: Huh? What's going on th- {Jaybross launches to Bible} Polly: ATTACK! Bible: What? Eugenbross is not here! Norwegianbross: Så hva har du gjort med ham. / Then what did you do with him. Bible: You sound like Brown Dodecagon. You speak Norwegian, and he speaks Norwegian. Oh, Eugenbross is doing the challenge. Estonianbross: Mis niinimetatud väljakutse sinu, kui ta teeb. / What so-called challenge of yours if he doing. {Scene cuts to 1500 BCE with Shape Havoc contestants} Cuboctahedron: Guys, I can see the finish line, we're so close! Green Dodecagon: Well, a fact is that Team Yummy is 100 kilometers behind us! Gray Dodecagon: And Team Rectangle is 600 kilometers behind us! Antibubble: What the heck, Gray Dodecagon? You talked! Gray Dodecagon: Even though I can talk, I'm still to shy to speak out loud. {Car crosses finish line!} Cuboctahedron: Yay! We finally won! Everyone: YAY! Bible: Yep. Team Gas, you finally won. Even though she dislikes blue but just focused on the challenge, Pink Square wins her 2nd Immunity Token. Antibubble: See, I told you that we were gonna win if you didn't complain about the color blue, but good job! Bible: As an award of winning, you'll get 9 recommended characters on your team. {Laser shoots Eugenbross} Green Heptagon: What the heck? Bible: Well, the show's recovery center can't recover Eugenbross, so Eugenbross is dead forever and he won't be competing in the show after all. I know what happened but I can't tell you. Psuedotriangle: Alliance. Brown Cylinder, Brown Rhombus, and Pink Square: Yes? Psuedotriangle: Eugenbross is...... DEAD. Brown Cylinder, Brown Rhombus, and Pink Square: WHAT?!?! Psuedotriangle: Let's just watch this video until he gets back. Brown Rhombus: But. Bible just said he can't- {Psuedotriangle stares at Brown Rhombus} Pseudotriangle: Whatever. {turns video on} {20th Century Fox Logo Plays for 2 seconds} {static (x26)} Leafy: Hello! My name is Leafy and welcome to Object News. Today, what just happened is that Iceland got sued for airing Shape Havoc in their country. He're what people have to say. Aapelbross: Olin tekemässä tiedettä hankkeen tutkimuksen sali, mutta sitten oli Lockdown koska Islannin saada haastetuksi. / I was doing a science project at study hall, but then there was a lockdown because of Iceland getting sued. Leafy: Do you like Shape Havoc? Aapelbross: Joo, mutta en pidä siitä, määrä kilpailijoita on tapa, tapa, tapa liikaa esine näyttää. / Yeah, but I don't like the fact the number of contestants is way, way, way too much for an object show. Leafy: I do like Shape Havoc also and I agree with you about the number of contestants. An object show can't have that many contestants, and even if did, if one person gets eliminated each episode, it'll end until infinity. Even though double eliminations can be scary, it doesn't matter because it'll take forever. Ice Cube: I was sleeping at some piles to snow and then I heard some laser and it MELTED ME! Luckily, Bubble recovered me with the Recovery Center! Bubble: Its all thanks to me! Leafy: Do you gals like Shape Havoc? Bubble: No! It is a rip-off of Shape World! Ice Cube: But Shape World has HORRIBLE animation! Bubble: I know but still! And BTW, Why are there a lot of contestants in different variants! Its making me confused and dizzy! {Pin falls on Bubble and Bubble pops} Pin: Oops! My mistake! And Shape Havoc is getting to far! Battle for Dream Island, Inanimate Insanity, Object Havoc and Brawl of the Objects is 100 times better than this garbage! Leafy: Yeah yeah yeah, blah blah blah, drone drone drone, witter witter witter, I think we got enough reviews. Pin: But we just had 3 reviews! IS THAT REALLY ENOUGH? Leafy: Well I will show you enough! {Pin and Leafy hold empty Alcohol bottles {Pin and Leafy starts fighting} Ice Cube: AAAAH! TOO MUCH VIOLENCE! {static (x13)} {Please Stand By} {static} {Scene cuts back to 1500 BCE with Shaoe Havoc contestants} Psuedotriangle: What? Iceland got sued because of Shape Havoc? Seriously? Urdubross: چپ رہو. / Shut up. Brown Cylinder: What? {Urdubross falcon punches Brown Cylinder} Bible: I'm sorry guys, but Shape Havoc is cancelled. Police Cap: PUT YOUR HANDS RIGHT IN THE AIR! {Bible puts hands right in the air} Psuedotriangle: What is going on there?! Police Cap: You are under arrested! Bible: Wait no! I am innocent, innocent! Police Cap 2: Shut up! Were going to prison! Psuedotriangle: Officer! Why is this happening? Police Cap: Iceland got sued due to Shape Havoc. {Bible gets thrown in police car} Not prison! NOT PRISON! {Police car drives away} Gobba: Guys! Everyone: What? Gobba: I think I know who shoot Eugenbross.... Felipebross: Who? Barneybross {Camera doesn't show Barneybross}: SURPRISE BOGEYS! Felipebross: Huh? {Camera goes to Barneybross, Uhbobross, Oshabross and Faroesebross} Barneybross: You're next! Gobba: ATTAAAAAAAACK! {Everyone starts fighting Barneybross, Uhbobross, Oshabross and Faroesebross} Blue Planet: Hey Faroesebross! Faroesebross: What? {Blue Planet hits Faroesebross with a Hammer} Blue Planet: That worked out. Faroesebross: Har du en- / Do you have a- Blue Planet: No. {Blue Planet hits Faroesebross with a Hammer} (Censored sorry folks) Faroesebross: Jeg er sulten. / I'm hungry. Blue Planet: No. {Blue Planet hits Faroesebross with a Hammer} (Censored again sorry folks) Faroesebross: Hold kæft nu ellers slår jeg dig ihjel. Swedishbross: Du sa käften. / You said shut up. Belarusianbross: Вы сапраўды маеце патрэбу ў гусце вашага ўласнага лекі. / You really need a taste of your own medicine. Faroesebross: Jeg vil få genoplivet. / I'll get revived. Estonianbross: Lähme vaatame. / Let's see about that. {Estonianbross falcon punches Faroesebross} Norwegianbross: Stopp med falk slag. / Stop with the falcon punches. Estonianbross: Mis? Urdubross alustas. / What? Urdubross started it. Norwegianbross: Å ja. / Oh yeah. Gobba: REVENGE! {Gobba kicks Oshabross at the belly} Oshabross: OUCH! Gobba: That's for desert! Oshabross: A desert? More like not a desert! Barneybross: Is that a boulder? Oshabross: Yes. It's gonna- {Boulder falls on UhboBross, Oshabross and Barneybross} (Scene gets censored) (Show one frame message "3 censors?!?! Like whaat?") Felipebross: Finally, they're gone. Eddybross: Let's get back to BrossVille. Koopatroopaman: But what about Eugenbross? He is dead! Arabicbross: الرجال! هل تعلم من أي وقت مضى أن هناك مركز بروس الانتعاش؟/ Guys! Did you ever know that there is a Bross Recovery Center? Felipebross: Wait, really? Arabicbross: نعم، سوف يكون لي لاسترداد Eugenbross، وكل شيء سيكون جيدا مرة أخرى!/ Yeah, I will have to recover Eugenbross, and everything will be good again! Felipebross: Ok! {Arabicbross enters Eugenbross on the Bross Recovery Center and Eugenbross recovers} Everyone: Yay! Eugenbross: Huh? What happened to me? And where is Bible? Blue Planet: Bible got arrested for getting Iceland getting sued due to Shape Havoc, and also the laser who hit you was UhboBross, Oshabross, Faroesebross and Barneybross. So we had a war on them and we killed them with a boulder. Then Arabicbross recovered you on the BRC. Eugenbross: What is the BRC? Blue Planet: Bross Recovery Center, duh. Eugenbross: Well, I think things came back to normal! Eddybross: Ok, now lets go home Ice Cream Knife: Guys! Can I come? Blue Planet: Wait, Why? Ice Cream Knife: Because I don't have a home, and I don't know why I am mean? Can I keep in touch with you guys, please? {Everyone stares at ICK} Partybross: Sure, why not? Belipefross: Well how are we going to get outta here? Taylorbross: Well, tap your toes together, and keep saying "There is no place like home!" Felipebross: Ok, seriously? This is just a myth! Taylorbross: Oh. Eddybross: We can just teleport there with my Tele8000portɘr Watch1. Felipebross: Ok! {Eddybross clicks on the Teleport button and everyone goes back home} {Scene cuts to Felipebross' room, with Felipebross, Eddybross, Taylorbross, Eugenbross, Lily, Isabella, Polly, Koopatroopaman and Koopatroopawomen teleporting there} Felipebross: We're back home! Eddybross: Finally! I can smell fresh air! Koopatroopaman: What happened to the rest of the gang? Eddybross: They teleported to their homes. Lily: Yeah, Now can we wa- {Rinna opens the door} Rinna: Oh, hi guys! Eddybross: Hi there Rinna! Rinna: Where had you guys been? Felipebross: Well, it was a very long story. We may tell you for a bed time story. Rinna: Ha! I am too young for bed time stories! But can you make a book about it? Eddybross: Maybe when we grow up. We can make the story Jennifer Gammason: Boys, Girls! Time for dinner! Robert Gammason: We made your favourite pizza! Felipebross: Coming mom and dad! Guys, race ya' down stairs! Eddybross: Yeah! {Everyone starts running down stairs} {Cuts to The End screen} {TNFB&EBS Credits} Category:Transcripts Category:Completed Transcripts